The present invention relates to a device for guiding a long object, which is, for example, a flexible cable for supplying electricity or a hose for supplying fluid to a movable unit, such as a machine tool, in accordance with movement of the movable unit with the long object, accommodated in the device.
A device for guiding a long object disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes links coupled to each other in a longitudinal direction. Each link includes a pair of opposing link portions, a first coupling portion, which couples the link portions to each other, and a second coupling portion, which opposes the first coupling portion and couples the link portions to each other. The device for guiding a long object accommodates a long object in an accommodation space defined by the link portions, the first coupling portion, and the second coupling portion of each link.
In such a device for guiding a long object, the first coupling portion is detachably mounted to the link portions for maintenance of the long object accommodated in the accommodation space. That is, C-shaped hooks are formed on the ends of the first coupling portion, and the hooks are engaged with hinge shafts provided on the link portions.